Gabriel/Bonus Talk
You can talk to Gabriel in the Celapaleis's pub. He will have a new conversation after two visits, with the last requiring three. ---- Oho? But it is young Rush. I'm afraid I have no time to chat. I am to meet a maiden as beautiful as a blooming rose. Do you know the subcommander of the Order of Melphina, the fiery Ophelia? I hear she is quite unlike the stodgy old commander- instead, a beauty in the flower of youth, blazing with a passion for justice…and perhaps for other things as well. Ahh, I should like to be the one to tame such a tigress. I wonder, is it difficult to join this Order of Melphina? Ophelia, subcommander of the Order of Melphina. Someday I shall make your acquaintance…and feel the flames of your passion for myself. Do you know the Lady Charlotte di Balterossa? She is the lovely young heir to the desert queendom. Unlike that arrogant harpy of a mother, Charlotte is a gentle and delicate flower…a true desert bloom. I wonder how I may pick that flower and raise it in a garden of my own… The sweet princess, Charlotte di Balterossa… Someday I will draw near enough to whisper sweet nothings into your ear… Do you know the goddess of Elysion, Marion Marshall? Not even the legendary desert queen could compare to her greatness. It is said her beauty was enough to set even the most stoic of hearts atremble. If only I could lay eyes upon her, even once… Yea, time itself plots against our romance, yet I am certain I can find a way to surpass it… The goddess of Elysion, Marion Marshall…If only I could ford the streams of time to gaze upon your beauty… The beloved daughter of Celapaleis' storied house of Gilles-Barre, Violet… She is noble as the rose. Just the sight of her fighting for the glory of her family, continuing the work her late father carried for so long, moves my heart… … Shall I be frank for a moment? I'm the third son of a poor family from Athlum. There was no place for me in my home, so I fled at my first opportunity. However, on my own I realized I had little with which to make my way. As you know well, my skill lies not in acts of valor. My single talent is a pretty face. Heh, no need to look so surprised. Act how I may, I have a full understanding of the reality of my situation. And I have taken advantage of it as well. Thus I have made my way through the world by pleasuring ladies and romancing maidens. Never has one captured my heart. Never before now… Violet… For some reason I cannot keep her from my thoughts. This has never happened before… … Forgive my going on. If nothing else, this is no conversation for children. Though, I had imagined Baron Nielsen to be a base cur, while in truth he is surprisingly broad-minded… Ah, I must let it go. Rush, forgive my candidness. I had not intended to speak of such odd things. Though, you are a surprisingly good listener. It is appreciated. Rush. Once again I pledge myself to your service. I promise to work to the best of my abilities. As for the extent of those abilities, I make no guarantees. Parameter bonus! You have become chummy with Gabriel, thus awakening his true powers! Rush Sykes! A pleasure to see you once again. Have you need of me? If you've any troubles with the fairer sex, then you may request my services any times. Category:Character Bonus Talk